Amortentia
by Pororo Kim
Summary: [Oneshoot]Ini adalah kisah tentang Kyungsoo yang berusaha mendapatkan Kim Jongin. Menghalalkan segala cara agar Jongin bisa menjadi miliknya, termasuk menggunakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal atas usul sahabat baiknya, Byun Baekhyun. Kaisoo slight Chanbaek/GS/typos/OOC/Don't Like,Don't Read..!RnR please..? *bbuing [persembahan untuk KaiSoo Day]


**Amortentia**

Main Cast :

**Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin**

Other Cast :

**Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol**

Pairing :** Kaisoo [always] slight Chanbaek**

Genre :** Romance, Fluffy (gagal), Hurt/Comfort**

Ratting :** T**

Disclaimer :

**Semua cast milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka. FF ini milik saya sepenuhnya, jika ada kesamaan tokoh dan lain sebagainya itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

Warning :

**GenderSwitch (GS) | typo bertebaran | OOC | cerita pasaran |**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**No Pelagiat .!**

**No Bash .!**

**No Siders, please .!**

**.**

**.**

Do Kyungsoo adalah salah seorang siswi di SM International High School**. ** Dia adalah gadis dengan perawakan mungil dengan surai hitam sepunggung serta warna kulit yang seputih susu, mempunyai mata bulat yang lucu dan bibir heratshapenya yang menawan. Dia juga merupakan fangril nomor satu dari seorang Kim Jongin yang merupakan ketua Klub Dance di sekolahnya dan juga putra dari pemilik sekolah ini yang mana juga merupakan salah satu dari orang terkaya di Korea Selatan.

Kim Jongin memiliki perawakan yang gagah, tubuhnya tinggi dengan kulit berwarna tan yang sexy. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat yang sangat cocok dengan surainya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Berbeda dengan sebagian anak orang kaya lainnya, Jongin adalah seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian hangat, sifat ceria dan juga ramah kepada orang lain. Dia juga merupakan salah satu dari sekian murid berprestasi yang telah membawa nama baik sekolahnya di tingkat nasional maupun internasional.

Hal itulah yang membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo begitu memujanya sehingga ia berniat untuk memiliki pemuda tampan itu seutuhnya. Menghalalkan segala cara demi mencapai tujuannya itu, termasuk dengan menuruti perkataan salah seorang sahabatnya yang menyarankannya menggunakan _Amortentia._

* * *

><p><strong>:: Amortentia ::<strong>

* * *

><p>" Kau gila...<em>amortentia<em>.? yang benar saja. Itu hanya dongeng dalam cerita Harry Potter, Baek. Tak bisakah kau menyarankan sedikit hal yng lebih rasional lagi.?!" Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal saat ini. Yang benar saja.! _amortentia_.? Itukan hanya dongeng, tidak ada hal semacam itu di dunia nyata. _Astaga, bagaimana mungkin aku punya teman segila ini ya Tuhan.!_

" Astaga, kau bertanya apakah _amortentia_ itu ada atau tidak..?" Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya dengan sebal, "tentu saja ada Kyung. Mana mungkin aku menyarankanmu menggunakan itu jika barangnya saja tidak ada. _Amortentia_ itu ada, tidak hanya sekedar dongeng atau apapun itu. Bahkan aku menggunakannya saat aku berusaha mendekati Chanyeol."

Sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya mampu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jadi _amortentia_ itu benar-benar ada..? dan apa yang tadi Baekhyun katakan, dia menggunakan _amortentia_ untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Oh astaga, yang benar saja.!

" Aku tahu jika kau pasti meragukannya. Tapi aku akan membuktikannya padamu Kyung. Aku akan memberikan _amortentia_ku kepadamu. Tapi jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu.?" Baekhyun menyeringai ke arah Kyungsoo saat ini, seringaian menakutkan yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

" Terserah apa katamu Baek. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan menggunakan cara kotor seperti itu." Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah jika dia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu. Termasuk dalam tergetnya untuk membantu sahabat baiknya itu.

" Oh,, terserah kau saja Kyung. Tapi aku yakin kau akan memintanya kepadaku. Aku berani bertaruh."

" Hmmm.. aku akan membuktikannya padamu jika memang aku tidak membutuhkan _amortentia_mu itu."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh, dia berkali-kali mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya berkata, " Kyung, maukah kau menemaniku.?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, " ikutlah denganku ke cafetaria. Aku juga akan menyuruh Chanyeol menyeret Jongin kesana saat makan siang nanti."

" Apa ..!? tidak aku tidak mau ikut." Baekhyun merengut, menatap Kyungsoo dengan puppy eyesnya. " Astaga Baek, kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa aku akan sangat gugup jika berdekatan dengannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang gugup dan khawatir saat ini.

" Yeah.. kalau begitu mulai lah membiasakan dirimu Soo, karena aku akan sering membawamu dalam setiap acara makan siangku bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin tentu saja." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu meminta bantuan Baekhyun jika begini caranya. _Oh, siapkan jantungmu kalau begitu Soo jika kau tidak mau terkena serangan jantung saat berdekatan dengan Jongin nanti._

* * *

><p><strong>:: Amortentia ::<strong>

* * *

><p>Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya di ruang ganti sekaligus kamar mandi siswa itu, seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum miring menatap isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh sepupunya. Sebuah pesan singkat yang membuatnya senang setengah mati. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak atau mungkin melompat-lompat untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiannya itu. Namun semua itu ia urungkn mengingat ia sedang berada di tempat umum, terlebih lagi teman-temannya ini akan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan jika dia melakukan hal itu, dan dia tidak menginginkan semua itu. Sungguh, biarlah ini menjadi rahasia yang hanya akan diketahui oleh sahabat dekatnya nanti.<p>

Ah akhirnya, sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Gadis itu, gadis yang selama ini ia sukai secara diam-diam, gadis yang sudah membuatnya tertarik sejak hari pertama ia memasuki gerbang sekolah. Gadis yang dengan lancangnya memasuki hatinya dan telah mengunci dirinya sehingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkannya lagi. Oh, sungguh gadis itu benar-benar lancang. Tapi tak apa, ia justru menyukainya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolahnya yang biasa, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti sembari membaca ulang isi pesan singkat yang dikirimkan kepadanya itu, _' aku menunggumu saat makan siang bersama si telinga lebar, dan aku membawa-nya bersamaku_.'

_Yeah.. bersemangatlah hari ini karena kau akan segera bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu, Kai_.. ucapnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum manis yang membuat para gadis yang dilewatinya meleleh seketika.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Amortentia ::<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa menormalkan detak jantunnya yang saat ini berdetak diluar kendali tubuhnya. Ia juga menyumpah dalam hati mengapa keringat-keringat dingin itu muncul disaat seperti ini. Disaat ia akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Oh astaga.!<p>

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa akhirnya mendekatkan dirirnya pada gadis mungil disampingnya itu. " Tenanglah sedikit, jika kau gugup seperti itu Jongin justru akan menjauh darimu. Bersikaplah setenang mungkin dan jika bisa kau harus menunjukkan sisi anggunmu sebagai seorang gadis di hadapannya nanti."

Kyungsoo yang hendak protes dengan perkataan Baekhyun itu mendadak mengurungkan niatnya saat matanya sekilas menangkap sosok pemuda tan dan seorang pemuda bertelinga peri berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Sontak hal itu membuat dirinya semakin gugup.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang rasanya seperti ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han saat ini, Baekhyun justru sebaliknya. Aura bahagia terlihat jelas dalam wajah mungilnya yang cantik begitu ia menangkap arah pandang Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-ah, palliwa.!" teriak Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat. Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya mampu memasang senyuman lebarnya tatkala kekasihnya itu meneriakkan namanya. Mata besarnya yang hampir menyamai Kyungsoo itu berbinar lembut saat kedua netra itu saling bertemu pandang. Binar-binar pemujaan yang terlihat terlalu jelas.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu menjadi berbikir keras, benarkah Baekhyun menggunakan _amortentia_ itu kepada Chanyeol.? Chanyeol tidak mungkin akan terlihat begitu memuja Baekhyun jika tidak ada sesuatu dibaliknya bukan.? Jika mungkin benar, apakah aku juga bisa membuat Jongin berprilaku seperti Chanyeol. Bisakah ramuan itu membuat Jongin menjadi miliknya, mencintainya.?

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya begitu seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. Ia pun segera mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Dan begitu terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui orang itu, " Ssss..sunbae.."

" Bisakah kau bergeser sedikit.? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mengizinkanku untuk duduk di samping mereka." ucap orang itu. Namun saat dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya belum mendengar ucapannya, dia pun kembali mengulangi perkataannya. " Soo, bisakah kau sedikit bergeser.?"

" aa..aaah, tentu saja. maafkan aku. Silahkan duduk _sunbae_." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gemetar, ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan duduk di sampingnya seperti ini. _Ah, kau sungguh beruntung Kyungsoo. Tidak semua fans Jongin bisa mendapatkan kesempatan bagus sepertimu. Jadi manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Hwating.!_

" tentu saja, terimakasih Soo." Jongin tersenyum begitu manis sehingga rasanya Kyungsoo ingin berteriak saat ini.. Tunggu, apa dia tidak salah dengar barusan.? Benarkah Jongin memanggilnya 'Soo'.?

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Jongin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Kyungsoo yang terlalu sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala mereka. _Astaga, padahal mereka saling menyukai tapi tetap saja seperti itu._ Pikir keduanya.

Sampai akhirnya, karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang dibuat oleh KaiSoo, Chanyeol pun membuka pembicaraan, " Hei, kudengar sekolah akan mengadakan prom night dengan sedikit berbeda. Apakah itu benar Jong.?"

" _Ye_..? prom night.. ah itu benar, eommaku sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kurasa dia ingin memberikan sedikit kesempatan kepada murid SM untuk menikmati suasana yang berbeda. Kalian tahu, prom night kali ini akan dilaksanakan di atas kapal pesiar yang melintasi sungai Han."

" Aaah, jinjja.? Itu pasti akan sangat seru. Lalu kapan acara itu akan dilaksanakan.?" Baekhyun berujar heboh saat ini. Rupanya ia sangat antusias dengan prom night mewah yang akan diadakan SM nanti.

" 13 Januari, eomma dan beberapa perwakilan orang tua telah menetapkan untuk memakai tanggal itu. Kalian bersiaplah, aku dengar saat itu juga akan diadakan pemilihan King and Queen yang hadiahnya cukup lumayan. Tiket liburan seminggu penuh di Jeju."

" Kau dengar itu _baby_, kita harus menang dan mendapatkan hadiah itu. Oh aku sudah tidak sabar untuk acara itu." Kali ini Chanyeol yang terlalu semangat.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka hanya mampu mendesah pelan. _Prom night _ya..? ah, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa ikut prom night lagi kali ini. Lagi pula untuk apa ia datang kesana jika ia tak membawa seseorang bersamanya. Itu akan sangat memalukan. Ugh..

Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menghiraukan panggilan demi panggilan yang dilayangkan teman-temannya itu. Sampai akhirnya seseorang kembali menepuk bahunya pelan dan membuatnya tersadar.

" Soo.. Kyungsoo..?"

" Ya..? ada apa Baek, Chanyeol sunbaenim..?"

Kedua pasangan itu saling bertatapan selama cukup lama seolah-olah mereka sedang beradu pikiran mengenai siapa yang akan menjelaskan rencana ini kepada Kyungsoo. Yeah, mereka berdua cukup tahu tentang Kyungsoo dan perasaannya kepada Jongin, maka dari itu mereka berniat melakukan sesuatu untuk menyatukan mereka.

" Begini.."

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya, bel berdering yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. Kyungsoo pun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tiga orang itu dengan ragu, " Bel sudah berdering, sebaiknya aku pergi ke kelas dulu. Aku akan menunggumu pulang sekolah nanti, Baek. Annyeong."

Setelah pamit kepada ketiganya, Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia cukup senang karena bel berdering. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka diacuhkan seperti tadi, belum lagi jantungnya yang tidak mau diajak kompromi membuatnya sulit untuk berkata ataupun merespon sesuatu. Ia cukup lega karena akhirnya bisa terbebas, atau setidaknya jantungnya sudah tidak lagi berdetak seperti saat ia berdekatan dengan Jongin.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Amortentia ::<strong>

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo menunggu Baekhyun di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia memang sudah sering melakukan hal ini, atau bahkan bisa dibilang jika ini adalah sebuah kebiasaan untuknya. Yeah.. menunggu princess Baek keluar dari kelasnya adalah salah satu hal yang paling disukainya.<p>

Sepuluh menit menunggu Baekhyun, akhirnya sang princess Baek pun muncul dengan wajah garang, " Kau gila huh.? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tadi.?"

" Lalu apa.? Kau tidak lihat jika dia.. ah, kalian mengacuhkanku. Tidak menganggap kehadiranku. Lalu apalagi yang harus aku lakukan.?"

" Astaga Kyung.. jika kau bertahan sedikit lagi, Jongin akan mengatakan jika ia akan mengajakmu pergi ke prom night bersama. Kau hanya harus bertahan sedikit lagi tadi."

" Tak mungkin, dia benar-benar tidak tertarik denganku Baek. Aku ini tidak cantik, aku pendek dan aku tidak sepertimu yang terlahir dengan kehidupan mewah. Dia pasti akan malu mengajakku ke prom night. Aku yakin itu." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, semua semangatnya hilang sudah semenjak ia menemani sahabatnya itu ke cafetaria tadi.

" Hei hei.. mana semangatmu, kau masih punya ibu peri baik hati yang akan membantumu mendapatkan pangeranmu sayang." Baekhyun tersenyum kuda sembari menunjuk dirinya. " Kau masih punya amortentiamu dan diriku. Kau bisa mengandalkan kami berdua Kyung."

" Kau gila Baek.! Itu cara kotor, aku tidak mau melakukannya."

" Tidak Kyung, amortentia hanya akan bereaksi kepada mereka yang sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan cinta kepadamu. Jika orang yang tidak punya perasaan kepadamu, saat mereka meminumnya, mereka hanya akan tergila-gila padamu selama sehari penuh dan setelahnya mereka akan melupakan itu semua. Namun efeknya akan sangat berbeda jika orang yang mencintai dan kaucintai meminum ramuan itu. Amortentia akan membuat hubungan keduanya semakin dekat sebelum salah satu diantaranya menyatakan cinta. Jadi bisa dikatakan jika amortentia itu seperti perekat yang akan menyatukan hati dua orang yang berjodoh."

" Benarkah itu..?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sungguh sahabatnya ini ternyata lebih polos daripada yang dia kira. Dia bahkan berani bertaruh jika sahabatnya itu tidak tahu apa itu istilah _byuntae, yadong_ atau semacamnya. Ia juga berani bertaruh bahwa Kyungsoo akan langsung pingsan begitu melihat abs milik sepupunya itu. Dia berani mempertaruhkan semua koleksi eyelinernya jika itu tidak benar.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku meminta amortentia yang kau janjikan itu." Kata Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

" Tentu saja, tapi dengan syarat kau harus membantuku mengerjakan tugasku. Bagaimana.?"

" Tentu saja Baek, aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas."

" Baiklah, kajja kita ke apartemenku."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Amortentia ::<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo tengah menatap ragu ke arah lapangan basket indoor dimana sekarang ini Jongin dan kawan-kawannya tengah berlatih untuk turnamen tahunan bulan depan. Dia sudah berada di tribun penonton sembari memperhatikan Jongin yang tengah bermain. Gadis itu tengah dilanda kegugupan luar biasa. Dia memeluk botol minuman berbentuk tokoh kartun favoritnya – Pororo – yang berwarna biru.<p>

Sesuai instruksi Baekhyun kemarin, hari ini ia berniat melancarkan aksinya untuk mendapatkan Jongin. Minuman di dalam botol yang tengah dipekulnya itu telah dicampur dengan amortentia oleh Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo diharuskan untuk memberikannya kepada Jongin sesuai arahan Baekhyun.

" Ah.. _ottokae_, apa aku harus aku lakukan." Kyungsoo semakin gugup saat ini, bahkan tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin. " Ah.. sebaiknya aku pergi saja, toh aku rasa ini tidak akan berhasil. Jongin sunbae tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan padaku. Ini akan sia-sia saja."

Kyungsoo berbalik untuk berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara memanggilnya serta derap langkah kaki yang begitu jelas, " Kyungsoo.!"

Begitu Kyungsoo berbalik, ia mendapati Jongin tengah menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. " Hosh..hosh, kauu mau kemana.? Oh lihat, kau membawakan minuman untukku, kau baik sekali Soo."

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin telah merebut botol minuman itu dari tanganya. Bahkan pemuda tan itu hampir meneguk habis isi botol itu. " Ss..sunbae, itu.."

Sepuluh detik berselang, Jongin menyerahkan botol minuman kosong pada Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis itu terperangah bukan main. " Sunbae.."

" Ah.. gomawo Soo, minumanmu membuatku menjadi lebih bersemangat." Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo. Kemudian tanpa disadari tangan Jongin terulur menyentuh kepalanya, mengusak surai hitam gadis itu dengan lembut. " Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Aku tahu jika Jung sonsaengnim akan masuk ke kelasmu setelah ini."

" _Ye..?_ ah.. ne sunbae, aku pergi sekarang. Annyeong." Kyungsoo membungkuk sekilas ke arah Jongin sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. Seteleh memastikan Kyungsoo telah keluar, dia segera turun dan bergegas untuk melanjutkan latihannya tadi. Tapi begitu mendekati teman-temannya, ia berlari menjauhi mereka dan bergegas untuk keluar dari lapangan basket indoor itu. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan teriakan yang dilontarkan oleh teman-teman setimnya.

Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu, gadis yang entah tanpa sadar atau tidak telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Telah mecuri hatinya tanpa ia sadari. Ah, mungkin yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar, amortentia hanya akan bereaksi jika kedua orang itu saling mencintai.

"Kyungsoo...!"

" nde.? _waeyo sunbaenim_..?" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu.

" Kau.. aku ingin. Ehmm.. bisakah kita berteman.?" Jongin terlalu gugup saat ini sehingga wibawa yang dimiliknya seolah menghilang karena gadis di hadapannya itu.

" nde..?"

" Begini.. aku tahu bahwa selama ini kita tidak dekat sama sekali, kita bahkan tidak pernah saling menyapa sebelumnya. Tapi, jika diinjikan, aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Bukan hanya sebagai sosok sunbae yang kau kenal tapi aku ingin menjadi sosok terdekatmu. Aku ingin menjagamu, membimbingmu, menemanimu. Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan itu.?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. Ia tahu bahwa harusnya sejak dulu ia melakukan ini. Bukan hanya diam dan memperhatikannya dari jauh.

" nde Sunbae.. tentu saja, aku juga ingin menjadi temanmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu. Oh, rupanya apa yang diimpikannya sebentar lagi akan tercapai. Ia bisa memiliki pemuda itu tak lama lagi. Ini adalah langkah awal menuju kesuksesaannya mendapatkah hati sunbae-nya itu.

" Gomawo.. jeongmal gomawoyo. Kau memang yang terbaik." Jongin kembali mengacak-acak surai gadis itu dengan lembut. Ah, mungkin mulai hari ini hal itu akan menjadi salah satu kebiasaanya. " Kajja, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas. Kau sudah telat 10 menit jika kau ingin tahu."

" nde..? tapi, Jung sonsaengnim, dia...dia."

Kyungsoo panik, itu yang dapat dilihat oleh sosok Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah murid teladan dan bisa dia pastikan bahwa gadis itu tak pernah terlambat satu kalipun. Kecuali hari ini.

Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin pun dengan sigap menyambar tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang bebas. Lalu ia segera membawa gadis itu melintasi lapangan outdoor dimana beberapa siswa sedang melaksanakan olahraga disana. Teriakan heboh segera menggema begitu para siswi melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin melintasi lapangan. Apalagi setelah mereka menyadari bahwa kini Jongin tengah menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu itu adalah fangirlnya. Dan dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Kyungsoo bisa terbebas dari amukan Jung sonsaengnim yang super galak itu.

Keduanya pun akhirnya sampai di depan kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam dan menunduk kini memberanikan dirinya menatap Jongin dengan wajah ketakutan.

Mengerti dengan apa yang Kyungsoo maksudkan, Jongin segera mengetuk pintu dan berdiri di depan pintu kelas XI A 2 itu. Seketika seisi kelas pun langsung heboh begitu menyadari sosok Jongin berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Para gadis mulai berceloteh tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin di kelas mereka.

Jongin membungkuk ke arah guru pengajar mata pelajaran matematika itu, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya. " _jeosonghamnida sonsaengnim_, maafkan saya karena telah mengganggu kegiatan mengajar anda."

Guru itu mengangguk singkat ke arah Jongin, " wae..? kenapa kau kemari.?"

" Ahh.. saya hanya mengantarkan salah seorang murid anda yang telah saya pinjam untuk beberapa saat tadi sehingga ia terlambat masuk ke kelas anda." Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu dan memberikan kode kepada Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

"_jeosonghamnida sonsaengnim,_ tolong maafkan atas keterlambatan saya." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya membungkukkan badannya.

" Saya harap anda tidak menghukumnya _sonsae_ atas kejadian ini. saya yang salah karena telah mengganggunya dan menyebabkan keterlambatan ini. tolong maafkan dia."

Suasana hening seketika. Seisi kelas saat ini tengah fokus menantikan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan guru paling galak se-SM ini. ini adalah pertama kalinya ada sesoerang yang berani datang terlambat saat jam pelajarannya dan mereka begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan guru itu.

" ya.. aku akan memaafkannya kali ini. sekarang kau boleh keluar dan biarkan Kyungsoo mengikuti pelajaran. Segera pergi dari sini atau kau harus menanggung akibat jika semua muridku tidak akan bisa fokus pelajaran. Dan kau Kyungsoo, duduklah. Kita akan melanjutkan pelajajaran sekarang." Ucap Jung sonsaengnim garang.

Kyungsoo merasa lega karena dia tidak dihukum kali ini. ia pun segera menuju kursinya yang berada tepat di depan meja guru. Namun sebelum itu, ia membungkuk ke arah Jongin dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Pelajarn kembali dilanjutkan begitu Jongin keluar dari ruang kelas itu. Tapi nampaknya kali ini pelajaran tidak akan berlangsung efektiv karena semua siswi terus saja berceloteh tentang Jongin yang mengantarkan Kyungsoo hingga ke kelasnya. Mereka semua iri tentu saja, tidak ada yang pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin walaupun dia memang terkenal sangat ramah.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Amortentia ::<strong>

* * *

><p>Seperti yang dikatakan Jongin sebelumnya, mereka berdua mulai dekat satu sama lain. Setiap harinya, Jongin selalu pulang dan berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Mereka juga hampir selalu melakukan hal apapun bersama. Seperti halnya mengerjakan tugas, pergi ke toko buku, menonton film di bioskop dan masih banyak lagi.<p>

Sekarang ini, tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka. Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo mulai bisa mengurai rasa gugupnya saat bersama Jongin. Bahkan sekarang ini ia nampak begitu nyaman dengan keberadaan Jongin di sisinya. Jongin juga telah mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke prom night nanti sebagai pasangannya.

_Amortentia_ itu memang benar-benar bekerja untuknya. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan dia bisa memiliki Jongin. Tapi entah kenapa ia mulai merasa bersalah kepada Jongin. ia merasa seolah-olah dirinya adalah orang jahat yang menggunakan jampi-jampi untuk bisa mendapatkan hati pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendatangi Baekhyun malam itu, mencoba untuk mencari saran tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti. Baekhyun yang mendengar alasan kedatangan Kyungsoo kemari langsung menyeret gadis itu masuk dan segera mengehmpaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

" Apa maksudmu Kyung.? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu.?"

" Aku.. aku hina Baek, aku orang jahat. Aku tidak mau meneruskan ini semua. Kumohon katakan padaku cara untuk menghentikan efek ramuan itu. Aku tidak akan merasa bahagia jika begini jadinya. Kumohon katakan padaku Baek, kau harus membantuku." mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sarannya waktu itu hanya sebuah lelucon. Tidak ada yang namanya amortentia, Baekhyun mengakui itu semua. Dia hanya berharap agar Kyungsoo lebih percaya diri saat menghadapi Jongin – sepupunya -. Ia hanya ingin membantu kedua sejoli yang saling menyukai itu tapi tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Caranya memang salah, ia akui itu. Tapi jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkan juga Kyungsoo yang terlalu polos sehingga ia mudah saja menerima saran darinya.

Begitu tangis Kyungsoo mulai mengeras, Baekhyun akhirnya membawa sahabatnya itu dalam pelukan hangat, mencoba menenangkan sahabat karibnya itu, " Sst.. berhentilah menangis Kyung.. aku, aku akan memberitahukan cara menghentikan efek ramuan itu jika kau mau menghentikan tangismu."

" Hikss..hikss..Benarkah..?" kyungsoo mendongak menatap Baekhyun.

" Tentu saja, sekarang hapus air matamu. Aku akan memberitahukan caranya." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Ia hanya perlu memikirkan cara lain agar sepupu dan sahabatnya itu bisa bersatu. Mungkin sedikit kebohongan tak akan masalah jika pada akhirnya dia bisa membuat mereka bersatu.

Dengan tarikan napas panjang, Baekhyun akhirnya mulai membisikkan cara untuk mematikan efek _amortentia_ itu pada Kyungsoo. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya mampu untuk mndengarkan instruksi dari Baekhyun. Tak ada niatan baginya untuk menolak nya walaupun cara itu bisa dianggap gila.

Karena bagi Kyungsoo saat ini adalah ia bisa terbebas dari rasa bersalahnya dan bisa mengejar kebahagiaan sejatinya. Walaupun mungkin itu bukan bersama Jongin seperti yang diharapkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Amortentia ::<strong>

* * *

><p>Prom night pun akhirnya tiba. Kyungsoo tengah gusar menunggu Jongin datang menjemputnya. Ia sedang memikirkan akibat dari apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti pada Jongin. ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Takut jika Jongin akan membencinya dan tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya.<p>

Entahlah, dia tidak bisa membayangkan itu semua. Ia harus melakukan hal ini agar dia tidak lagi merasa bersalah. Agar ia tidak merasa lagi bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang jahat. Tapi, sanggupkah ia menerima akibatnya nanti.?

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar bagitu ia mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Ia tahu itu Jongin. ini memang sudah waktunya Jongin menjemputnya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar handbag kecil berwarna soft pink sebelum ia berlari menuju pintu depan dan segera pergi ke acara sekolah yang setahun sekali diadakan itu.

Cklekk..

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Jongin dalam setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja warna putih gading. Jongin nampak begitu tampan dalam pakaian resmi itu. Ia terlihat semakin dewasa dan pesonanya semakin bertamah besar menurut Kyungsoo.

" Oppa, kau terlihat luar biasa malam ini." ucap Kyungsoo sembari menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

" Ah.. gomawo, tapi aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu malam ini Soo.. dan kurasa malam ini aku harus ekstra menjagamu. Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip.

Kyungsoo memang terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Rambut hitam lurusnya sengaja ia buat sedikit bergelombang dan mengepangnya membentuk jalinan seperti mahkota kecil. Wajah cantiknya yang biasanya tidak pernah mendapatkan pulsan sedikitpun, malam ini akhirnya mendapatkan gilirannya. Kyungsoo memakaikan sedikit bedak dan juga perona pipi pada wajahnya.

Sementara gaunnya, ia memakai gaun berwarna ungu muda nyaris putih dengan bagian atas yang sederhana tanpa aksen, hanya ada kancing-kancing kecil berwarna ungu tua yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Bagian bawah gaun yang dikenakannya itu sedikit melebar yang memberikan kesan feminim. Lalu untuk sepatunya, Kyungsoo mengenakan heels berwarna putih dengan aksen ungu yang manis.

" Kau terlalu memuji oppa. Aku hanya Kyungsoo yang biasanya."

" Tidak Soo. Aku bicara apa adanya. Oh ya, bisakah kau menutup matamu sebentar.? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Menuruti permintaan Jongin, akhirnya Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Dapat dirasakannya kini Jongin tengah berjalan kearahnya. Ia bisa mendengar derap langkah pemuda itu. Ia juga bisa merasakan jika kini Jongin tengah berada tepat di hadapannya. Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda tan itu. Belum lagi deru napas Jongin yang menggelitik wajahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya. Jongin sudah sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat ini. " Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya Jongin sudah kembali pada posisinya semula. Namun saat ini Jongin terlihat begitu senang, itu terbukti dengan senyuman lebar yang tak hentinya ia sunggingkan padanya. Kemudian arah pandang gadis itu ia alihkan pada sebuah benda yang menggantung indah di lehernya.

Itu adalah sebuah kalung 'wishbone' – tulang permohonan yang dipercaya akan mengabulkan apapun yang diharapkan oleh pemiliknya – berbentuk huruf V yang terbuat dari emas putih. Sangat cantik dan elegan.

" Oppa, kau... kau memberikan ini untukku.?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tidak percaya. Ia yakin jika kalung ini pasti sangat mahal. Mungkin juga dia adalah satu-satunya pemilik kalung itu di Korea.

" Tentu saja itu untukmu.. memangnya untuk siapa lagi. Lagipula kau sudah memakainya bukan. Jadi jangan berani-berani kau melepasnya."

" Tapi kenapa.? Aku, aku bukanlah orang spesial untukmu. Kenapa kau memberikan kalung yang sangat indah dan istimewa seperti ini. kenapa..?" Kyungsoo hampir berteriak saat mengatakaannya. Jika ini adalah efek yang ditimbulkan dari amortentia yang Kyungsoo campurkan pada minuman Jongin waktu itu, maka ia benar-benar merasa dirinya semakin bersalah.

" Ya.. kau benar, kau memang tidak spesial Soo. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memberikan kalung itu padamu. Itu hanya pemberian tanpa maksud apapun didalamnya. Ayo kita berangkat. " Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu menyeretnya untuk memasuki mobilnya. Ferrari warna merah terang yang sengaja ia bawa untuk event besarnya nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Amortentia ::<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo sedang berada di lantai dua kapal pesiar itu. Ia memang sengaja menghindari hiruk pikuk pesta dan memilih berdiam diri di sini. Menatap keindahan sungai Han dimalam hari adalah hal yang langka. Apalagi dari tempat seperti ini. Ia juga perlu menguatkan hatinya sebelum ia menjalankan rencananya.<p>

Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan mantel kasmir hitam milik Jongin yang dipakainya saat ini. tempat ini tak senyaman yang dibayangkannya. Seharusnya ia memilih tempat yang hangat untuk memikirkan semua rencananya itu.

Setelah dirasa siap, Kyungsoo turun menuju lantai satu dan mencari keberadaan Jongin. baekhyun berkata jika point penting dari rencananya harus dilakukan di depan umum. Itu untuk membuat efek dari ramuannya menghilang secara sempurna sehingga Kyungsoo tak perlu lagi merasa bersalah pada Jongin karena telah menjeratnya. Dan ia pun siap melakukan itu. Ia bahkan sangat siap untuk menanggung malu setelah ini. tapi tak apa, yang penting setelah ini Jongin akan terbebas dari jeratannya.

" Oppa..!" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil Jongin ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya. Melihat Jongin yang menoleh ke arahnya, Kyungsoo segera berlari mendekati pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo segera berjinjit begitu ia sampai di hadapan Jongin. Meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak pemuda itu. Cup.. Kyungso menciumnya, mencium Jongin tepat di bibirnya.

Sebuah ciuman. Point utama yang harus ia lakukan adalah hal ini. Ciuman selama satu menit penuh, dan semua mantra akan hilang. Begitu kata Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo tengah melakukannya saat ini. ia benar-benar menghiraukan orang-orang berkata dibelakangnya. Ia tahu ini sangat memalukan, tapi tetap saja ia harus melakukannya.

Jongin begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin _hooboe_nya yang pendiam itu berubah menjadi gadis se-agresif ini. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memikirkan apa yang akan ditanggungnya nanti, sesaat setelah ciumannya ini selesai.

Namun dibalik semua itu, Jongin sangat menyukainya. Ia menyukai bagaimana Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya. Ia suka akan rasa manis yang didapatnya saat kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Yang jelas Jongin sangat menikmati ini, dan ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

Dengan cepat, Jongin menyerang bibir Kyungsoo. Melumat bibir ceri milik Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia hanya menginginkan bibir itu, ia ingin terus mencicipinya. Lumatan-lumatan itu akhirnya semakin lama semakin lembut. Hingga pada akhirnya Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mengecup singkat bibir heartshap itu sebelum akhirnya ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, air matanya terjatuh. Ia terisak, ia menangis. Entah apa yang dirasakaanya saat ini sehingga ia menangis. Tapi yang jelas ia merasakan senang, sedih dan takut disaat yang bersamaan. Ia takut kehilangan Jongin tapi ia juga tidak mau terus merasa bersalah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia senang karena pada akhirnya ciuman pertamanya dilakukan dengan pemuda yang dicintainya. Perasaan Kyungsoo bercampur menjadi satu saat ini.

Bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar, banyak dari mereka yang shock melihat kejadian di depan mereka itu. Terutama fangirl Jongin yang tidak terima dan mulai mengejek Kyungsoo.. menyebutnya 'peremupuan murahan'lah, 'jalang' dan lain sebagainya. Tapi ada juga yang bersorak karena mereka tahu sebenarnya kedua orang itu saling menyukai tapi mereka terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

" Kajja, kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Jongin sesaat setelah ia menghapus air mata dari wajah Kyungsoo.

* * *

><p><strong>:: Amortentia ::<strong>

* * *

><p>" Katakan padaku kenapa kau melakukannya, Soo." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang masih saja menunduk dan diam setelah ciuman mereka tadi. " Aku butuh penjelasan, kumohon jelaskan padaku kenapa kau melakukan itu."<p>

" Hiks.. mianhae oppa, jeongmal mianhae.. maaf karena telah mepermalukanmu seperti tadi."

" Tak apa, lagi pula aku cukup menikmatinya. Jadi, apa alasanmu tiba-tiba menciumku seperti tadi eoh.?"

" Aku.. sebenarnya itu cara untuk mematahkan efek amortentia yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu. Minuman yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu telah kucampur dengan amortentia agar kau menyukaiku. Dan ternyata itu berhasil, kau mulai mendekatiku setelah itu. Dan kita semakin dekat setelahnya. Baekhyun memberitahuku jika semua itu terjadi berarti ramuan itu benar-benar berhasil." Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, ia melirik ke arah Jongin yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Awalnya aku sangat senang mengetahui fakta itu, fakta bahwa kau bisa kumiliki seutuhnya. Fakta bahwa aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi lama kelamaan rasa bersalah muncul. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu, tidak dengan cara licik dan kotor seperti ini. dan aku memutuskan untuk mematahkan efek amortentia itu. Kuharap oppa tidak marah padaku dan menjauhiku setelah ini. tapi kalaupun itu terjadi, aku akan menerimanya. Itu sesuatu yang pantas kudapatkan setelah aku melakukan hal seburuk ini kepadamu."

Jongin yang mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Ternyata Bakehyun dalang dibalik semua ini. Sepupunya itu memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Tapi dia juga harus bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada Baekhyun karena berkat dirinya ia bisa menikmati bibir manis Kyungsoo lebih cepat daripada yang dia kira.

" Aigoo, Soo. Kenapa kau mempercayai dia begitu saja. Kau tahu kan bahwa otaknya itu penuh dengan hal-hal jahil yang bisa saja membuatmu malu seperti ini. kau seharusnya tidak mempercayainya begitu saja.!" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya saat ini, ia benar-benar takut dengan Jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini, " Asal kau tahu saja Soo, tanpa menggunakan amortentia atau apalah itu kau sudah bisa memilikku. Karena kau tahu, aku mencintaimu.. sejak orientasi hingga saat ini, dan aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga napasku berakhir dan jantungku berhenti berdetak."

" jinja..?"

" Tentu saja.. asal kau tahu saja, aku sebenarnya ingin berinteraksi denganmu sejak dulu. Tapi kau selalu menghindar saat aku mendekatimu. Jadi apa yang kulakukan.? Aku meminta bantuan sepupu jahatku itu yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika dia akan bertindak keterlaluan seperti ini."

" Sepupu..? jadi Baekhyun adalah sepupumu.?" Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun adalah sepupu dari pemuda yang disukainya itu. Lalu bagaimana nasipnya setelah ini. Pasti Baekhyun telah menceritakan semua hal tentangnya pada Jongin termasuk semua rahasianya.

" Oppa, apa Baekhyun pernah menceritakan sesuatu padamu tentang diriku.?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu-ragu.

" Oh.. tentu saja, dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa kau masih memakai celana dalam bermotif strowberry sampai saat ini. itu benar-benar mengejutkan." Jongin tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kyungsoo.

" Oppa..!"

Lalu terjadilah adegan tom and jarry dalam versi manusia. Kyungsoo terus saja mengejar Jongin yang saat ini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

Sayangnya adegan itu tak bertahan lama. Saat terdengar suara letusan kembang api, Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya mengejar Jongin dan beralih menatap kembang api yang membentuk beragam pola indah di langit malam.

Melihat moment itu, Jongin segera mendekati gadis itu lalu menciumnya. Melakukan adegan yang sudah mereka lakukan sebelumnya di bawah tadi. Namun kali ini lebih romantis, tak ada lumatan kasar seperti tadi, yang ada hanya lumatan dan kecupan lembut pada bibir masing-masing.

Saat Jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka, ia berbisik mesra pada Kyungsoo, " Saranghae.."

" Nado oppa, nado saranghae.."

* * *

><p><strong>:: Amortentia ::<strong>

* * *

><p>Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berencana menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua dalam ketenangan setelah penobatan mereka sebagai the King and Queen malam ini, begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya di atas dek kapal. Mereka melihat sepasang kekasih tengah bercumbu dengan mesranya disana. Tepat dibawah hujan kembang api. Sangat romantis.<p>

" Akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu. Ah senangnya.. tapi, kurasa aku salah membiarkan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisa ia membuat otak polosKyungsoo menghilang hanya dalam waktu cepat jika bersama manusia mesum itu. Aigoo, aku harus ke sana dan memisahkan mereka."

Baekhyun berniat menghentikan kegiatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berciuman. Namun langkahnya segera dihentikan oleh Chanyeol. " Kau gila, kita tidak bisa mengganggu mereka. Mereka baru saja resmi berpacaran kurasa, jadi sah-sah saja jika Jongin mencium Kyungsoo. Lagipula Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu mencium Jongin di bawah tadi, jadi itu tidak masalah kurasa."

" Bukan salah Kyungsoo, aku yang menyuruhnya untuk mencium Jongin terlebih dahulu."

" Mwo..? jadi kau yang menyuruh Kyungsoo melakukannya.? jadi ternyata otak kekasihku ini cukup jahil dan prevert juga ternyata." Chanyeol menadekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan memberikannya seringaian yang membuat Baekhyun merinding ketakutan. " Kau pasti juga ingin seperti mereka bukan, kemarilah aku akan menciumu. Aku akan membuat bibir mungil ini bengkak dan memerah karena perbuatanku. Kemarilah baby Baek, give a chu.." lanjut Chanyeol sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Ya..! kau gila Yeol, menyingkirlah dariku, kau prevert..!"

" Hahaha... ayolah baby Baek, kau sudah lama tidak menciumku. Kemarilah, ayo cium aku."

" PARK CHANYEOL, AKU KAU MESUM..!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>Aku tahu ini gaje, aneh, absurd dan sebagainya. Tapi aku nekat memposting ini, kenapa..? karena aku sedang berlatih membuat ff oneshoot saat ini. karena tidak akan mungkin bagiku untuk bikin ff chapter dalam waktu dekat ini, secara aku udah kelas 3 SMA dan mulai semester depan udah disibukkan sama bimbel dsb.<p>

Jadi bagaimana dengan ini, bisakah readers sekalian memberikan kritik dan saran untukku..? aku akan sangat senang jika kalian bisa memberikan sedikit saran untukku, itu akan sangat membantuku dalam proses belajarku membuat oneshoot..

.

.

Thanks yang udah mau baca ff absurd ini, dan terimakasih kepada readers yang nantinya akan mereview atau fav/follow ff ini.. #haha, kePDan.

.

.

* * *

><p>So, mind to Review..?<p> 


End file.
